Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse
Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse is a direct-to-video movie spin-off from the animated television series House of Mouse. Plot Mickey Mouse has just finished up another successful night at the House of Mouse on Christmas Eve and is wishing the guests a safe journey home. However, Goofy points out that a huge snowstorm has trapped them in the House. Mickey decides to have a free-of-charge Christmas party for the guests. Donald Duck, on the other hand, is being awfully Ebenezer Scrooge-like for a reason that is never given and would prefer not to take part in the festivities. However, Daisy, Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy get him to enjoy a cup of hot cocoa on stage next a fireplace set and comfy armchair. Minnie then finds some Christmas cartoons they haven't shown today and they decide to play them. After the first cartoon, "Donald on Ice", Ludwig Von Drake presents "the science of Santa" to explain some of the impossibilities of his traveling over the world in one night (using the speed to have a future version of himself steal a cookie jar from his mother, who is surprisingly at the club as well). Donald is still not in the Christmas mood, so Mickey shows clips of him asking the audience members what they wished to have for Christmas. Seeing that Donald is still not willing to change his mood, Mickey shows two more cartoons, Pluto's Christmas Tree and "The Nutcracker", plus excerpts of Mickey decorating his house from "Mickey's Christmas Chaos". Unfortunately, even after seeing that, Donald still refuses to change his mood, earning frowns from everyone in the audience (except for Grumpy, who actually smiles at this). Feeling defeated, Mickey heads to the roof, where he talks to Jiminy Cricket about how he tried so hard to make Donald feel the Christmas spirit. Jiminy then advises him to make a wish upon a star. Doing so, Mickey receives a star from the sky and returns to the stage, offering Donald the opportunity to put it on the tree as it lacks one. This simple act fills Donald with joy as he plays the star on the tree. The star then starts working its magic on the House, turning all the wreaths they have around the club gold and adding more golden wreaths throughout (even giving the Magic Mirror Spirit in the lobby a hat). They show their last cartoon for the night, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and afterward, everyone, even the villains, sing the closing song, "The Best Christmas of All". Mickey then tells the viewers "Merry Christmas" and Tinker Bell ends the film. Characters by film ** Classic Disney cartoons and comic books: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Ludwig Von Drake, Chip 'n Dale, Mortimer Mouse, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger, J. Audubon Woodlore, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, and Professor Owl ** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy, Dopey, and the Magic Mirror ** Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, and Stromboli ** Fantasia: Magic Brooms, and Yen Sid ** Dumbo: Dumbo and Timothy Mouse ** Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, and Flower ** Saludos Amigos: José Carioca ** The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles ** Song of the South: Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear ** Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant ** Cinderella: Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, the Birds, the mice, and Mary ** Alice in Wonderland: Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Bread-And-Butterflies, and Flamingo ** Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, and Captain Hook ** Lady and the Tramp: Lady and Tramp ** Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, and Maleficent ** 101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, and the Colonel ** ''The Sword in the Stone'': Merlin and Madam Mim ** Mary Poppins: The Penguin Waiters ** The Jungle Book: Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, and Kaa ** Robin Hood: Little John and Sheriff of Nottingham ** The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, and Owl ** The Rescuers: Madame Medusa ** Pete's Dragon: Elliott ** The Little Mermaid: Ariel, Prince Eric, and Ursula ** Beauty and the Beast: the Beast/Prince, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Fifi ** Aladdin: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, The Magic Carpet, Jafar, and Iago ** The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, and Zazu ** Pocahontas: Meeko and Governor Ratcliffe ** The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Hugo, Victor and Laverne ** Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, and Pain and Panic ** Mulan: Mulan, Mushu, and Cri-Kee ** The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco Voice cast *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Practical Pig * Carlos Alzaraqui - Panchito Pistoles *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Robby Benson - Beast *Paige O'Hara - Belle *Corey Burton - Ludwig Von Drake, Mad Hatter, Grumpy, Gus, Captain Hook *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella *Jerry Orbach - Lumiere *Mark Moseley - Mushu *J.P. Manoux - Kuzco *Rob Paulsen - Jaq *Kevin Schon - Timon *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Sally Dworsky - Nala *Joseph Williams - Simba *Michael Welch - Pinocchio *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *April Winchell - Mother Von Drake *Nikita Hopkins - Roo *Kath Soucie - Kanga *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth *Rick Logan - Aladdin *Bobbi Page - Princess Jasmine *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan Featured cartoons *"Donald on Ice" *"Pluto's Christmas Tree" *"Mickey's Christmas Chaos" (excerpts) *"The Nutcracker" (Mickey Mouse Works) *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' DVD bonus *House of Mouse pilot episode "The Stolen Cartoons" External links * [[w:c:christmas-specials:Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse|Christmas Specials Wiki: Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse]] Category:2001 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Compilation films Category:Mickey Mouse movies Category:Christmas productions Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Films based on television shows Category:G-rated films Category:DisneyToon Studios films